<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Big Dreams for Little Nightmares by LethargicLogic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427069">Big Dreams for Little Nightmares</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LethargicLogic/pseuds/LethargicLogic'>LethargicLogic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Nightmares (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Even if they're a little messed up, Gen, I dunno man I'm just writing at this point, It's Little Nightmares so yeah, Possible Spoilers, There's more tags inside, These kids are honestly just too cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:21:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LethargicLogic/pseuds/LethargicLogic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of dabbles that cross my mind. Some may not be fully canonical, and each chapter has their own warnings tagged before the story. I'll be adding to this as I go, but the current chapters include the following: </p>
<p>Mono and Six have an unpleasant encounter in the school.<br/>A nightmare keeps the kids awake.<br/>Even Six sometimes throws tantrums.<br/>Losing a game really bites.<br/>Together the world seems a little less scary.<br/>Sometimes the cycle of things just can’t be broken.</p>
<p>Upcoming Chapter: The Little Things Pt.1<br/> </p>
<p>And more coming soon! Check back for updates!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mono &amp; Six (Little Nightmares)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bullies and Bruises Pt. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to the first chapter (of hopefully many) as I use my interest in this game as a stepping stone back into writing. It's been admittedly -way- too long since I've last written and what better time to pick it back up then after getting tattoos on both of my wrists! </p>
<p>Anyway! This chapter's warnings are as follows!</p>
<p>1 of 2 parts! This particular chapter will have a part 1 and part 2<br/>Unsurprising violence<br/>Mentions of blood<br/>Vengeful Mono<br/>(All apply to both part 1&amp;2)</p>
<p>=====</p>
<p>Mono and Six manage to sneak into the school, but at what cost?</p>
<p>(I really liked this part of the game personally, but excuse me that teacher needs to just not)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mono's head poked quietly out from the vent, inspecting the hallway below with keen eyes. An overturned locker, a closed door and the gentle creak of something in the distance.<br/>
<br/>
It seemed safe enough if not for just the moment as he swung his feet over the edge, dropping himself down with a small noise. His head spun about as he listened for any movement that might have been drawn before waving his hand up at Six, signaling her to follow.</p><p>"It's okay." He whispered up to Six, seeing her hesitation as she peered further down the hall. There must have been something bothering her, but whatever it was it wasn't enough to keep her from dropping herself down with near silence. </p><p>Mono wondered for a moment what could have caught her attention as he climbed up and over the fallen locker, but before he had the chance to take another step there was a tug at his coat. "Hmm?" His head turned in time to see Six raise a finger to her lips. Be quiet. The creaking that Mono had thought to be far into the distance grew louder and louder, only silenced by the loud click of a door closing heavily and footsteps trialing into the distance.</p><p>Once the coast was clear Six released her grip on Mono’s coat and stared at him with a mild irritation. He knew she was right to be upset but they didn’t have time to dwell on it. Mono considered trying to offer some sort of comfort to Six, but she had already appeared to have moved on, taking off down the hallway and past a precariously hanging bucket. </p><p>The whole place was a wreck, not unlike the rest of the city so far but also somehow more put together. There was books and papers scattered down the hallways and a large hanging light that had dropped almost to the floor. For the kids it was no issue to simply duck under it, but as they did there was the distinct sound of someone moving, and a shadow casting from behind a mess of cabinets and upturned shelves.</p><p>Curiosity was always Mono’s downfall, and this was no exception. It was what led him to find Six in the hunter’s house, so perhaps it was another kid? He pushed forward a bit faster, not noticing the uneasy grimace that Six wore. The sound of running echoed through the empty hallway, almost beckoning them forward. Another small shadow turned a corner and without question Mono followed, charging forward blindly. </p><p>He had seen the little face poking out from behind a cupboard at the end of the hall, but not the teetering locker that began to fall, threatening to crush him. He only realized the danger he had run headfirst into just a moment too late and couldn’t move as he looked up, fear holding him in place. Mono squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, the crash of the falling metal shaking his very bones, but he felt no pain. His eyes opened slowly, and he found himself seated on the floor a few inches away from his would have been doom, Six’s small hands clinging tightly to the back of his jacket as if her life depended on it.</p><p>All Mono could do was stare dumbly at his companion as she huffed, baring her teeth and growling at him softly. His head lowered, realizing his mistake before he stood wordlessly. Reaching down to grasp her hands and help her up, Mono could feel the ever so slight tremble in Six’s hands. “S-sorry.” His apology was short and simple, but after a moment Six’s grumbling silenced as she gave a single short huff. Forgiven.</p><p>Mono knew he should have been more careful, but he still let himself be foolish and put them both in danger. “I thought it was another one of us.” He started, allowing his eyes to wander a little before he noticed the gap behind the cupboards. “But at least we have a way through now!”</p><p>A smile crept across his face as the silver lining to his near death seemed to brighten his mood. Six rolled her eyes, but climbed up, making the jump before dropping down the other side. “Six! Wait for me!” Mono called out, trying to hurry and follow behind her. He cleared the jump and dropped down to see Six wandering ahead down the hall, a decent way ahead of him.</p><p>She seemed to be looking for a way over the tall, upturned table that blocked their path. Something about the table seemed unusual to Mono though. There were huge grooves in the wood, as if a large object had been slammed into it many times. He ran to catch up with Six only to see her footing change on a loose floorboard. Uh oh.</p><p>The sound of air rushing behind him set Mono into a panic as he charged forward as fast as he could, throwing his weight onto Six, knocking them both down just in time to avoid the swinging light that dug itself into the table. The sound was deafening, causing his ears to ring before he slowly raised his head up just enough to check around. “Six are you alright?” His question was answered with a tiny grunt as she tried to push herself up only to find herself trapped under him yet. Realizing that he was still pinning her to the ground, Mono shuffled as best he could to allow her to escape. “Watch out so you don’t hit your head.”</p><p>He spoke softly, trying to guide her enough without getting in the way. It didn’t do much good however as she still tapped the back of her head on the edge of the light before crawling out into the open hallway. She was mindlessly touching the spot she bumped when Mono had wiggled his way out, her eyes firmly calculating the trap before settling on her now many times savior with a confused expression. How? He could only offer a goofy smile in return. “I don’t know either. I just had a hunch!”</p><p>The moment of relief was broken as abruptly as the trap they just survived by the sound of giggling and clattering from beyond the table. The duo looked at each other knowingly before continuing to push forward. As they dropped down from the table, the noise moved further down the hallway, almost taunting them. Mono moved first, cautiously watching for anything out of the ordinary. From what they’ve both been through already there was bound to be more traps.</p><p>Much to Mono’s surprise and Six’s suspicion there was nothing. Just the constant clattering and scuttling of something hiding just out of sight. “Something’s not right… Six?” Mono looked back to see Six staring at him with a worried expression but before he could respond to her eyes drifting upwards, his world went black.</p><p>Loud clanging of feet on metal surrounded Mono, disorienting him alongside the heavy objects falling onto him. Several voices could be heard on all sides, but one stuck out, drawing Mono towards it. Sounds of a struggle frightened him, but not as much as the panicked cries of Six. Pushing past what felt like books and other papers Mono managed to touch his hands to cold metal and slammed his whole weight against it, desperate to escape. Desperate to help her. But he was powerless to do anything other than listen as he could only assume that Six was dragged away, her cries for him growing quieter before they stopped all together.</p><p>Frustration and fear drove Mono to push and pull. Anything to escape his makeshift prison and after a few moments of struggle, a crack of light. A way out that he put everything he had into. Mono tossed and tried before finally he was able to roll himself out from under the overturned locker. He didn’t even wait to catch his breath before he was on his feet, chasing down the faint giggles that made their way up to the floor above him. </p><p>Their assailants had managed to escape Mono, who paced the floor below the hole they retreated to. He needed to find another way up there and fast. “Six! I’ll save you! Just wait for me!” Mono yelled feebly, uncaring if anyone heard him as he turned back to the locker, climbing up onto it for a better vantage point. There was no clear way up from where he was but something did catch his eyes. An old hammer. </p><p>A hammer that Mono took into his hands. A hammer that he used to bash in the heads of the porcelain bullies that kidnapped his friend. “Just wait for me Six.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bullies and Bruises Pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part 2! This one is fairly similar to the first part, but this time it follows more of Six's experience!<br/>This is now the second night of staying up way too late to write. Please enjoy for the sake of my suffering. </p>
<p>Chapter Warnings:<br/>Mild violence<br/>Blood<br/>Mono being a fussy sweetheart</p>
<p>=====</p>
<p>Mono and Six manage to sneak into the school, but at what cost?</p>
<p>Also I'll probably do a much better proof reading tomorrow when I haven't been awake for almost 24 straight hours. So if things change a tiny bit don't worry!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Six watched quietly from behind the older child, listening carefully for any sort of threat. There was a dull noise off in the distance, but it didn’t seem to bother Mono any as he dropped himself down onto the floor. Reckless, she thought as she shifted closer to peer out of the vent. Her eyes narrowed as she stared forward, trying to find anything out of place.<br/><br/></p>
<p>Six’s attentive search was cut short by Mono calling up to her. So noisy. Be quiet. Dangerous. He didn’t realize how bad it was to make such noise, but she knew he wouldn’t quiet down until she joined him. Taking care to make as little sound as possible, Six landed on the floor right next to her friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mono seemed pleased that she had come down finally, taking initiative to keep pushing forward. Not paying attention again, Six sighed softly. As she moved to follow behind, something caused her blood to run cold. The distant creaking that she had heard just a few moments ago had suddenly gotten much louder, more urgent. Mono hadn’t noticed, already climbing up onto the upturned locker without taking any time to second guess his choice. Without realizing it, Six darted up behind Mono, grasping the back of his coat with one hand while raising her other to her lips in a hush. The duo fell still as the noises faded away, eventually becoming impossible to hear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once she was certain the coast was clear, Six released her hold on Mono but kept her eyes firmly on him. His mouth opened, clearly wanting to offer an apology but quickly closed as Six raised the corner of her lips in a silent snarl. <em>Stupid.</em> <em>Could have gotten killed.</em> Mono’s shoulders dropped and so did Six’s frustration. They were okay, and that was what mattered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without skipping a beat Mono was once again off, trotting down the halls with minimal care of the sound his footsteps made. Why was he moving so fast anyways? Six followed but stayed just a few steps behind, making sure to watch their surroundings just a bit better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The further into the school the duo went, the more aware of each creaking floorboard and soft fluttering of papers Six became. The more aware of each sound, and more aware of how little attention Mono had been paying as he pushed forward faster and faster. Just what was he doing? Was he chasing something?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Six was struggling to keep up with Mono as he turned a corner sharply, disappearing from her sight. A tiny clinking sound. <em>What?</em> Six slid to a halt, trying to locate where it was coming from. Perhaps the door just before the turn Mono took? She had stepped slowly towards it and out into the opening of the corner when she saw it. It was just from her peripherals, but she saw the huge metal locker swaying, getting ready to crash down onto an unaware Mono.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Six didn’t even have time to think, reacting out of pure fear as she charged over to where Mono stood. Her small hands grasping onto any part of his clothes that she could reach before pulling with all her might backwards. The slam of the floorboards under the weight of the locker was enough to rattle the children’s very bones as they tipped themselves back upwards. <em>Too close. So loud. Very bad.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mono turned his body back towards Six, pulling her out of her own thoughts and back to the reality at hand. His voice was soft and genuine, not even needing to remove the cover he wore on his head for Six to know the dumb smile he had. How could he smile like that? She bared her teeth at him, growling more audibly than she had before as she released her hold on his clothes for the second time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mono stood up with a little effort, his legs wobbling for a moment before he regained his balance and offered a hand down to Six. With a sigh of forgiveness at his foolish mistake, Six took the outstretched hand gratefully. Was he shaking still from the scare? <em>No. Not him.  </em>She hoped Mono would not notice but if he had there was no comment on it. Six was grateful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brushing themselves off slightly, Mono excitedly pointed out a new route they could take using the fallen locker. Six didn’t know how much more of his close calls she could take, pushing past Mono with some firmness and a dismissive wave of her hand. <em>I go first.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t much effort to get across the small gap and down into the now accessible hall, but a quick scan of the room just screamed traps. Six jumped down with care, making sure to avoid stepping anyplace particularly suspicious. Mono thankfully followed suite if not a bit quicker than Six would have liked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She tilted her head to look back, taking her eyes off the path ahead for just a split second too long. Her footing slipped, and she felt the floorboard give way in front of her. Six grimaced, looking up in front of her for anything coming her way when she found herself being shoved to the floor by a surprising amount of weight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The loud clash of metal and wood startled Six, who raised her hands to her ears instinctively. A few seconds passed and the dust settled before Mono spoke. His voice was right above of Six who quickly noticed his weight holding her down as well. She let out a little grunt as she tried to push herself upwards, asking quietly for Mono to move over. He obliged quickly, letting her escape his hold while trying to warn her of something. What was he saying? <em>Ow. </em>Six figured it out on her own as she bumped her head on the edge of the heavy metal light fixture that seemed to have come crashing down. It didn’t particularly hurt her, but she still brought a hand up to check.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes wandered over the scene in front of her as Mono followed behind, avoiding the spot that Six was unlucky enough to hit. <em>How did you know?</em> She raised an eyebrow and turned her face to Mono, waiting on him to respond. Even Mono didn’t know how he managed to see it in time, but Six’s embarrassment would have to wait. A similar clinking sound was coming from just on the other side of the trap, drawing the attention of both children who quickly moved back into action.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time Six saw it. Saw what Mono had been chasing before. The little frightening child darted away as soon as she locked eyes with it. Or more correctly where its eyes should have been. Head partially smashed and limbs cracked. <em>Don’t trust it. That’s bad.</em> Mono seemed to catch onto Six’s apprehension and took to going first down the hallway to follow the weird doll.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Each step that they took filled Six with a stronger sense of dread. There was something just off about the situation. Perhaps it was the empty hall that somehow was filled to the brim with whispers and giggles, or maybe it was the lack of any other traps that made her uneasy. <em>No. Something is wrong. Bad. Very bad!</em> Six slowed to nearly a halt, opening her mouth to try and say something, anything to get Mono to stop. But it was too late.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All Six was able to see was the huge locker slamming down onto Mono’s thin frame, causing him to disappear from her line of sight. She tried to run up to it, hoping that he hadn’t been crushed instantly but her path was blocked. Several of the little monstrous children crawled out of hiding and surrounded Six.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They wasted no time in jumping towards her, one hitting her in the back harshly and knocking her flat. The weight of the thing pushing down on her made it hard to breathe, causing panic to take over as Six struggled against them. She managed to kick one in the face enough to knock it back, but there was just too many. Grunts of distress escaped Six as her arms flailed and legs kicked feebly. She knew she wasn’t going to escape this, but she wasn’t going down without a fight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mono!” Six’s voice was weak and barely above a whisper, but she pushed the name as hard as she could. If there was any chance that he was still alive, she had to try.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was all she could do as she was dragged off down the hallway and carried up and through a hole in the ceiling she never noticed before. Where were they taking her? The way they chattered to themselves as they tossed her between themselves brought her no comfort as she was unceremoniously dropped onto the floor of the room they had emerged into.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ground below Six was cold and damp but that was the least of her concern and she shoved herself upright in a hurry. Two of the weird little children stood intimidatingly before her, swaying almost in a taunt. It was unlikely she could win but it was a fight worth trying. Six readied herself to attack when something heavy connected with the back of her head and her world went dark.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Consciousness faded in and out, darkness disappearing just long enough to grasp snippets of her surroundings.</p>
<p>The feeling of a rope around her ankle, the throbbing of her head. <em>Hurts bad. So much pain.</em></p>
<p>Something wet on the back of Six’s head, running down her shoulder and dripping from her fingertips. Or at least what she assumed to be her fingers. She couldn’t really feel them anymore.</p>
<p>How long had she been there? <em>Gotta open eyes. Look.</em></p>
<p>Six forced her eyes to open only to be met with splitting pain and a strangled whining sound. Where was it coming from? <em>Is that me? Quiet. Must be quiet. </em></p>
<p>Six weakly hushed herself, head once again spinning as she felt herself slipping away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The scraping of something heavy on the floor beckoned Six back to the world. How long was she unconscious this time? Was it the puppets back to finish her off?</p>
<p>She still struggled to open her eyes and see for herself, but the sounds below told a different story. Something fragile had been smashed, and soft footsteps made their way underneath Six’s dangling prison.</p>
<p>A few moments of silence before another loud smash.</p>
<p>If the sound didn’t jostle her awake it was the sudden movement from the rope that held her up. Six tried her hardest to push a noise out of her, getting no more than a squeak out as a second smash rang out in the room.</p>
<p>The feeling of falling, followed by cold and silence. It was all too familiar for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A voice called to Six, at first it was almost silent. She wouldn’t have even known it was her name had it not repeated over and over. Mono’s voice, she finally recognized was trying desperately to bring her back. She couldn’t stop the sounds that slipped from her when Mono touched her, nor could Six control the jolting reaction her body had. Everything ached down to her very core but she knew she had to try.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pushing herself upright with some effort, Six was grateful for Mono’s supportive hand on her back. His voice was overflowing with concern as he fussed over her, apologies spewing from his lips. Most of the words were lost on Six however, the clouds in her mind still taking their time to disperse. She could have just sat there for hours if Mono would have let her but his free hand grazed the back of her head. Six let out a cry before snarling a little louder than she truly meant as she scrunched herself up and batted away his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another long-strewn mess of apologies flew out of Mono faster than Six could even keep up. She reached to touch the tender spot for herself, her grumbling turning into a silent frown as she withdrew her hand only to find it spotted with crimson. Blood. It wasn’t a lot thankfully, but she could only assume it was because most had dried or dripped off her while she dangled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mono must have noticed how long she had been simply staring at her hand as he had already begun to clean off her face as best he could. His sleeve was dry and a little rough against her cheek, but it wasn’t fully unwelcome. She let him continue for a few more moments before raising a hand up to grasp his arm softly. <em>That’s enough. </em>Unconvinced, Mono halted his efforts and instead put himself to work finding a way out of the room that Six had been trapped in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Six had a fairly good handle on keeping herself upright by now, and most of the brain fog had left her. She was even able to tip her head around slowly for a good look down the hall. Though most of what she saw was broken pieces of the dolls that had bullied her so much. Six felt her lips turn upwards into an almost cruel sneer as she imagined the normally passive Mono smashing his way through their ranks. It must have been a sight to see.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her thoughts were short lived however when Mono called out to her, beckoning Six over to a low shelf and half open window. It wasn’t perfect but it was better than going back the way they had come. Slowly Six began the slow process of standing, only to find some difficulties. Her legs were shaking and she felt dizzy, barely getting up onto one leg before she nearly collapsed again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“H-help.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Six’s voice always felt foreign when loud enough to process, but the single word had Mono instantly at her side, hands holding her arms firmly as he lifted her up. A few moments of regaining a sense of balance and some encouragement from Mono was all it took before they were moving once again. Where exactly neither knew but so long as it was forward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(Have any of y'all ever had a nasty head injury? I had one once as a youth. It's been over 10 years but I still remember it surprising clearly. Now that I think about it there's a chance it was probably a concussion but oh well. Protect your brains guys. That grey matter is good matter.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fending Off Unease</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On many occasions, Mono would be the one to sit awake with her. Chasing away anything that could frighten her when she was dreaming. He never imagined Six would be one to return the favor. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>No real warnings for this chapter. It's just kinda short and sweet.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mono found himself alone, back to the closed metal gate of the cell he had dropped into. Normally to be on his own like this was not such a problem. Normally there wasn’t horrible mannequins surrounding his only exit. They didn’t bother him so much when they weren’t moving, in fact he found them kind of interesting. The way they were able to be posed to look so lifelike, yet not have even so much as a breath in their bodies. So why were they moving about in terrible jolting movements, free of anything to make them remotely human? </p>
<p>The light in Mono’s flashlight stuttered, flickering ever so slightly before going out with a short buzzing. The creature in front of him shifted forward, its twisted body clicking and jittering as it shuddered towards him. In a panic Mono smacked at his only form of safety, begging it to turn back on. He tapped and tried as best he could manage. </p>
<p>The clicking and stuttering clacks of the mannequins grew louder and louder, gaining speed as they charged forward in the dark. Panic began to truly sink into the boys very soul as he begged, pleaded for the light to return and give him some sort of safety. The world however is a cruel place, and all Mono could see from the distant glow from down the hallway. From where Six was at waiting for him, unaware of the horrible fate he was about to suffer. </p>
<p>‘At least she’s safe.’ The thought crossed Mono’s mind as he stared down the many reaching hands, clawing their way towards him with one thing on their mind. Destroy. He felt them clamp down, squeezing the very life from him when it happened. A distant sound called to him, beckoned him away from the crushing pressure. He couldn’t quite tell what it was, but it sounded soft and sweet. Mono wanted to follow it away. Perhaps it was something calling him to the afterlife, giving him a quick way out. </p>
<p>Mono allowed his mind to wander, following the soft calls of what he could only imagine must have been an angel. As his consciousness wavered, he couldn’t help but think about the regrets he had. All the things he was going to leave behind, unfinished work. Leaving behind the mission he set upon himself. Leaving Six. </p>
<p>Six. The dots were quickly beginning to connect for Mono as he sloughed though the haze of his brain, forcing his body to move. At first it was just his fingertips; small twitches were all he could manage as he fought to get closer. He needed to go back. Back to Six. The sound he had been hearing was becoming louder and clearer. A voice? No, someone humming. Mono continued to struggle, managing to get his arm to shift, and eventually a leg. He wasn’t going down without a fight. </p>
<p>As if he had been thrown to the ground, Mono’s body jolted hard. It was almost painful as he gasped loudly, startling the person who had been clinging to him. Taking some time to catch his breath, Mono grasped his surroundings. A dream or more correctly, a nightmare. And the sounds? As if she knew, Six tilted her head into her friends line of sight, her hood down and hair dangling close enough to tickle Mono’s face. Concern evident on her face as she watched carefully. </p>
<p>“Ugh…I had the worst dream.” His voice was cracked and tired, his exhaustion ringing loud and clear. “I was back in the cell with them…” He trailed off, knowing Six would understand. After all, she watched him face down against the first one, unable to help other than offering what little encouragement she could. Six moved away as Mono sat up fully, continuing to watch him with curiosity. “It’s okay though. It’s done now and we never have to go back.” </p>
<p>Mono’s words were not much comfort, but they held truth at least. They had finished off the terrible doctor and escaped the hospital, even if it appeared that it was following in his nightmares. He let out an audible sigh, wondering if he’d be able to get any more rest during the night. Perhaps he should just go scavenge the current areas until daybreak. Mono couldn’t even tell what time it was though. As he pondered his options, Mono caught a glimpse of Six trying to stifle a yawn. It must be at least a few hours into the night now if she was becoming tired too. </p>
<p>“Sorry if I woke you up Six. Let’s go back to sleep. It’ll be morning before we know it.” Six gave him a little murmur of agreement before letting herself drop back down onto the old blanket they had found. She looked like she could drift off at any moment, but she still fought to keep her eyes open. She was watching him, waiting. Mono got the hint and laid back down next to her, rolling so he could face her. But as he settled in, her hands shot forward and pulled his paper mask up off his head. “H-hey!” </p>
<p>Six ignored his protests and tossed the rough looking mask behind her, making a point that he wasn’t getting it back tonight. Mono couldn’t help the irritated look he gave as Six ignored him and scooted closer, hand outstretched again. This time the contact she made was gentle, her small hand touching his hair calmly. It was a motion that Mono immediate recognized. After all he was the one who often used it. On nights when Six would become restless, Mono would be the one to sit with a hand running across her back to calm her. </p>
<p>“Six. I’m not a cat you know.” He halfheartedly protested, not bothering to move away or fend her off. If anything, it was a welcome distraction. Mono couldn’t tell who fell asleep first, but neither of them were plagued by the nightmares they had survived.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(Aka I replayed the hospital chapter recently and I ended up needing an emotional support friend to keep me company because I have a visceral reaction to the mannequins each and every time. Anxiety is not my friend in that chapter)<br/>Also It's 4 am when I'm uploading this because apparently I can't write before 3 am anymore. I might edit any mistakes I find when I wake up. Enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Disruptions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She's annoyed. He's just trying to get something done. Somewhere between the shattering of bottles and the tin can bouncing off his head, Mono doesn't have the energy to solve a riddle. </p>
<p>No warnings for this chapter.<br/>A little more freestyle of a story than I'd normally do but I had a bug in my brain to do some writing.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a bit of an oddball for my writing but I was particularly inspired by my overly needed furchild who in fact insisted on either being in my lap or touching the entirety of my thigh as I was attempting to write this. It's difficult to type when someone is headbutting your chin at full force because you're not giving them the attention they demand.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moon had already risen into the dark sky, illuminating the raindrops as they cascaded onto the ground to wash away anything unprepared. The drizzle and gloom however could not dampen the comfortable glow of the candles that illuminated the small hideaway that currently housed two small survivors. Seated lazily on the floor, paper folded out in front of him with the makings of a makeshift map on it was Mono. He tapped away thoughtfully on his chin with a broken piece of a pencil, procured from their recent searching. A calm and peaceful evening. </p>
<p>Or so he thought. </p>
<p>The sounds of a bottle shattering across the room caused Mono’s concentration to drift away from his task. Eyes raised upwards just enough to see another bottle go flying, crashing with force as it contacted the ground. Six lifted her next victim, an empty tin can, but this time she gave an irritable grumble before giving it the same treatment. As it clinked pitifully to the floor and rolled away, Six growled and stomped in place before charging over to kick the can with all her might. </p>
<p>“Six I think it’s dead.” Mono joked calmly as she continued to batter the inanimate foe about. “What did the can do to you anyways?” He didn’t mean it as an actual question but more of a dismissal for himself to go back to his work. He put his head down again, crossing off a few crudely scribbled house-like shapes. They had picked most of the buildings on this street clean, leaving few options for the duo to choose from. </p>
<p>Mulling over his choices, Mono pipped up again. “Hey Six. I think we should consider heading west next. If I remember correctly…” His thought process was rudely interrupted by something making forceful contact with his head, bouncing off with a metallic clink. “Six!” Mono yelled; equal parts upset and astonished at her impeccable aim. The abused can she had been bulling previously now rolling softly just nearby, a new head-sized dent clearly visible. “What was that for?” Hand raised up to touch at the now tender spot, Mono was defenseless as he listened to the patter of Six rushing up to him. </p>
<p>He had maybe a second to respond before small hands shoved him backwards, forcing him onto his backside. Six may be small but given an element of surprise she could be formidable. “Seriously?” Mono could not help the anger in his voice as he scrambled to his feet, refusing to let her keep the upper hand. Six wasn’t ready to give up either however, standing as tall as she could to try and match eye level to her slightly taller companion. A different situation and Mono might have considered it cute, but right now she was pushing his buttons. </p>
<p>“What’s your problem tonight? You were fine until we got back!” He wracked his memory of the day, trying to think of anything that might have set her off. Overall, they had a successful day as far as he could tell. Scavenging went off without even so much as a glance of danger, and they had found more than enough supplies to last them a few days. </p>
<p>They had even managed to get their hands on a few less-essential goodies, including a small metal coin that Six had taken a shine to. A light bulb went of in Mono’s brain. Had she lost the coin somewhere perhaps? A quick glance over to the little blanket nest Six had created revealed the coin shining in the dim light. So much for that theory. </p>
<p>Maybe she was still hungry? They had enjoyed a heftier meal than some nights had been, but they were both still growing children and Six was well known to have a powerful appetite. However, a quick look to the can that had been thrown at him told Mono that it was probably not a case of a hangry Six. </p>
<p>Mono sighed loudly, running out of ideas. Eventually he just gave up and stared Six down, crossing his arms in annoyance. “What’s gotten into you? Why are you so angry tonight?” The words left his mouth, unable to take them back as Mono realized something. Six was gritting her teeth, a low grumble emanating from her chest as her fists shook weakly at her sides. </p>
<p>She lowered her head before reeling back and throwing a punch directly at Mono, letting out aggressive whining as she swung repeatedly. It wasn’t very well aimed so Mono was able to sidestep it, but the second fist connected with his side. The strike was not hard enough to hurt him, but was a bit of a surprise. Without missing a beat, Six kept pushing at him, only a small handful of hits connecting with her target. As Mono batted her fists away, he began to realize exactly what the issue was. </p>
<p>“Do you even know why you’re mad?” Mono’s question was enough to slow Six’s rampage, bringing her to an almost halt. He took the opportunity to wrap his arms tightly around her, tugging her closer. Six let out a noise that vaguely reminded Mono of the little mock ‘ick’ that she would throw in his face whenever he was being just a little too sweet to her. “Sorry but you clearly want something and the only thing I have to offer right now is attention!” He lifted her slightly up from the ground, giving her a little playful twirl before letting her free. </p>
<p>Despite her given freedom from Mono’s grasp, Six stayed put. No more grumbling, no more fists. Mono gave her a lopsided smile before returning to his spot on the floor and the task he had been working on prior. Six seemed confused before seeing him pat the ground next to himself, inviting her. She didn’t have to be asked twice as she dropped herself down next to him. </p>
<p>Mono began working again on their map. Or at least he tried as Six clambered halfway onto his lap and got in the way of everything. Not that he minded too much. At least she wasn’t throwing cans at his head in attention seeking frustration.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think I'll start leaving little snippets of upcoming chapters that I have planned. Lemme know if this is something y'all enjoy. (Also if you guys ever have suggestions or prompts just drop them below and who knows! Maybe I'll get some inspiration!)</p>
<p>Upcoming Chapter: A Game of Cat and Mouse - She landed against his back with force, knocking the boy down. Air left his lungs as he could feel her breath warm against the back of his neck. Far too close. Six was just playing...right?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Game of Cat and Mouse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She was just playing... right? </p>
<p>A snippet in which a game gets out of hand and someone gets bit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>No warnings for this chapter! Just another short and sweet little bite size chapter!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I have some super exciting news that I'll get into details at the end of this chapter! Please be sure to read before you go!<br/>I apologize in advance for the rambling but I've just got so much to talk about and I'm just so excited!<br/>(Also like usual it's 3 am because I've lost control of my life and I'm sure I've got mistakes so I'll fix them as I see them!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His breathing was harsh, too loud in the silence of the empty street. Not a soul in sight, yet the emptiness felt smothering. He pushed himself to run faster, knowing he didn’t have much choice. He had to get away, keep away if only for a while longer. Cover. A place to hide. Somewhere he could stay out of sight until he could catch his breath. Quickly tucking away into a dark corner, he waited. Minutes felt like hours as he sat, patiently waiting for so much as a single sign.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A soft plinking of rain that did its best to disguise any trace of them. Garbage rustling, shifting under the weight of the predator.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>How had he been found so quickly? He needed to move now, or it would be too late. Bursting out of hiding without so much as a second glance, dashing as fast as his legs would carry him. Timing was everything when it came to survival, and this was no exception. Small hands grasping the edge of a precarious tower, leaning boxes swaying under his added weight. He had barely made it up and over the obstacle before it collapsed, no doubt gathering the attention of his pursuer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No taking it back now. All he could do was push forward and hope to outrun them. Scampering through an open window and down a narrow collapsing hallway, he could feel the presence closing in on him and pushing him further. Was he headed into a corner, doomed to be trapped?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Panic was beginning to cloud his judgement, pushing unwanted words into his brain as he searched for a way out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A gap in the door, just big enough for him to squeeze through. It wouldn’t be enough to stop them, but it would slow them down just enough. He threw himself through the small space, ignoring the small tearing of his jacket as it caught up on a shard of the splintered door. He could care less at the moment. A little price to pay considering the alternative.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Barely a step into the room and he was back into cover, glancing all about in hopes for an escape. The only possible escape being an old boarded up window. There was no way he could clear it in time. He could try to make it back through the doorway and escape this dead end, but it was too late. The creaking of something passing through the space told him it was no good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was trapped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sound of his heartbeat was almost deafening in his own mind as he stole a single glance towards the door again. He felt like his whole body was tingling, uncertain if he could carry himself much longer. Anxiety and adrenaline pumping through his body like blood. He could make it if he were quick. If he just timed it right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The softest of creaking caused a horrible shiver to run down his spine. Heart dropping as his body ran cold. He was caught.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She landed hard against his back, knocking him to the floor with force. Air escaped his lungs with a surprised yelp. He tried to escape from her grasp, but he had no strength left to fight. So there he lay, awaiting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He felt her breath against his neck, warm and unnerving as she shifted herself slightly. She was tactfully pinning him to the floor, ensuring he would not get away. Like a cat who’s caught a mouse and was simply toying with it. She knew fully what she was doing, leaving him to suffer in his own mind. Simply to wonder what would be next.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few moments of pondering her next move, she moved her face over to rest calmly next to his. He could not quite see her from the disadvantage he held, but there was no need to see to know what she was doing. The uneasy pressure being put onto his upper arm as it was splayed out, trapped under her hand. Teeth clamped down, putting more and more weight onto him. She planned to prove her win slowly, making sure he knew.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mercy!” He finally gave in, letting the word slip from him in defeat. The game was up. He had lost, and it was as easy as that. However, the pressure on his arm didn’t release. “You win! Let me go!” He tried again to call her off. She was just playing…right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She seemed to ponder for a few seconds before doing just as he asked, releasing her hold on him and tumbling off his back with a particularly snarky giggle. As he pulled himself up to his knees, he could see the grin on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well you seem rather pleased with yourself Six.” Mono stood himself up, rubbing the spot that Six had bitten with indignity. She let out a mocking hum as she held out her hand to him. Mono rolled his eyes before taking her outstretched hand and lifting her from the ground. “Don’t think you’ll get me again so easily next time!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Six seemed to pay him no mind as she ran ahead of him, playfully sticking her tongue out at him. Mono knew she would win every time they played but it didn’t bother him. She seemed to enjoy chasing him around and if it made her happy then so was Mono. For the most part anyway.</p>
<p>“You didn’t have to bite me so hard though.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay! So! I've got a new project in the works. I know this particular work is a collection of snippets and short stories (admittedly being particularly short lately and I promise I'll be fixing that soon) from the LN universe but I've been itching to do a long and proper build for some time. So! I'm in the process currently of writing out the first chapter or two of this new project and I need your help my dear readers! </p>
<p>Long story short, without giving away too much of my plans I need a few of y'all's opinions on this work. I want to make it tailored to my wonderful readers as let's face it. Without you guys and gals and everyone in between I wouldn't be inclined to work so hard on these stories as I am! So first of all a huge thank you for that! </p>
<p>Now! This new project is going to be a story built strongly around some theory and speculation, one of which is the idea that the world of LN resides in an area that is meant to be tied to japan. This being said, I want to know what you would prefer for the setting. To keep the theme in line with Japan, and thus using names to fit in such, or a more England based theme and for more suiting names to that. Please keep in mind that this won't effect the outcome of the overall story and will only effect the names given to certain characters! </p>
<p>Just leave a comment on this chapter with either Japan or England and the majority vote will be the winner! </p>
<p>I hope you all will enjoy this new story as much as I am already loving writing it out! And please don't worry! The addition of the new story will not mean that I'll be stopping this one here! Quite the opposite in fact! So without further ado, I hope you will all enjoy "Ouroboros and The Rat King"! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anyway! Back to the topic at hand!<br/>I'm still happily taking any suggestions and prompt ideas! And to those who suggested Six's hunger don't worry! I've got some good plans for that chapter! All in due time! </p>
<p>Coming next: We Took Each Others Hand<br/>At first it was for survival. Eventually it was support. Before they knew it however the reasons had been lost and it was just simply natural.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. We Took Each Other's Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometimes the world can be a scary and dangerous place. But it's always better with someone at your side.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't usually base my writing off of songs, but after rewatching the anime School Live! with my s/o recently i realized how well the song fits. Plus it's just a beautiful song overall too! So for anyone interested in listening to it I'll leave a link at the end of the chapter!</p>
<p>No major warnings in this one. Just kind of a theme I wanted to try out! Enjoy!<br/>(Also fun fact you can be sure as sugar I totally got the achievement in relation to this chapter's theme almost immediately after finding out that {RT) could bring so much joy)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At first, it had been only about survival.</p>
<p>Six pushed her legs to move faster, cold air in her lungs beginning to burn. The sound of stomping feet closing in behind her only drove her to keep going. She couldn’t see the boy, but she could assume he was at her heels while she dove behind an abandoned crate. The moment of rest was short-lived as Six noticed the boy tumble to her side in time to see their cover being blasted into pieces. Shards of wood and what Six presumed to be the remains of the poor creature that had been kept contained were now spattered across the ground and to the children’s dismay, themselves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was no time to worry about the unpleasant smelling gunk that clung to her sweater. Six knew they had to keep going or they would be caught. Once was more than enough for her. Without thinking Six reached out and tugged at the sleeve of the boy, urging him to follow her further. He seemed to find his courage at last, pulling himself together just in time to avoid another gunshot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pair managed to duck and weave their way though more of the mysterious crates and old abandoned cages until a misplaced step caused the boy to fall out of sight. Not wasting the opportunity that had so luckily presented itself, Six followed suite and jumped down. Ignoring the little whine of pain he gave, Six tugged the boy backwards under the overhang and into the darkness. As if on que the stomping of heavy boots caused the thin roof of dirt and rocks to shudder above them. The hunter’s light shone impatiently ahead, guiding where his gaze would no doubt follow. Six could feel the boy raise his hands to cover his mouth in an attempt to hide the sounds of their panic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It felt as though time had simply stopped. The hunter taking his time to scan over the grounds ahead, determined to find his prey. Six didn’t know when she had started holding her breath. Seconds dragged into an eternity and finally the footsteps began again, the hunter stalking just ahead. There was only so long they could stay there before he doubled back and would no doubt find them. She stole a glance up over the tall grass that littered the field floor. The clearing was much more open than she would have liked with the only opening for an escape being a small hatch covering a tunnel that had been dug through the hillsides. They would have to try.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Six kept her eyes forward as she waved the boy forward, hoping to share her knowledge of their route with him. There was no response. A split second of panic washed over her. Had he gone without her? Six spun around to see that the boy was in fact still where she had left him, only rather than being on his feet and ready to go he was curled up on the ground. His face down in his knees, hands overtop the bag he wore on his head. She didn’t have to ask to know he was terrified. Six beckoned him again, voice soft as she whispered to him, hand held outstretched.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually the boy looked up to her and though his eyes may have been hidden behind the weird mask he wore, Six could sense the trust he had in her. He had never been chased down, hunted like that before but he was willing to go through it again all because he trusted her. Slowly his hand reached out to take hers as she pulled him to stand. The duo crept out of their hideaway and into the long grass, ready to face down any challenge to come their way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Together they would survive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>==</p>
<p>By the second time, it was for support.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Six let out a gasp, her whole body jolting from the sudden intruding touch. Her head ached, trying to recall all the events that brought them here. She could recall the bullies, the crash of a locker and him. Mono. The name wormed it’s way into her brain as she sat up, facing the owner of the offending hand. The one who had broken her out of her prison. The boy who helped her escape the hunter. The idiot who had almost gotten them both killed by the bully children’s traps. And the friend who came to her rescue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mono, the one who held his hand out to her, allowing Six to lean her weight into him as he pulled her up to her feet. She still ached from the crash landing onto the hard floor, her leg almost giving in on her as she tried to take a step. She was grateful that Mono hadn’t let go of her yet, being able to balance her until Six had regained some of her strength. A few moments passed and finally she felt comfortable, releasing her hold on him to give him the freedom to find a way out of this horrible school.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took him only a few short glances about to notice the window was ajar, easily opened with a little help from Six. Mono leaned over the edge of the cupboard he had so easily climbed up, offering a hand down to her. Not missing a beat, Six took his offer, allowing him to help her up. She may not have been able to see his face, but she knew Mono no doubt had a big dumb grin. He was almost reluctant to let her go, even to open the window but eventually the two pried the jammed escape route open. Mono went first, ensuring it was safe before Six followed along behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The way across was built hastily with a almost fully broken plank of wood connecting the two buildings. It was undoubtedly unstable and Six could have sworn she heard the creaking growing louder as Mono took one step after another. It didn’t budge even under the weight of a bouncing young man who seemed keen on testing his luck. Once he deemed it safe enough, Mono held out his hand once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They would be able to get through anything so long as they could look to each other for support.</p>
<p>==</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The reason had long escaped them, but they still found themselves reaching out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Six could feel the change in the air, going from the cool breeze of the rain outside was enough to chill her skin. The chill she felt as she and Mono entered the hospital however was much worse. The creepy mannequins that were seated around the tv felt as if they could spring to life at any moment and scoop them up. She knew they wouldn’t but it didn’t stop the uneasy feeling in the back of her mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perhaps their recent escape from the teacher had left some adrenaline in her veins. Six could feel her chest tighten as Mono pointed to a room a little way across the lobby area. He seemed unusually calm as he beckoned her to follow him, heading directly over to an old unstable looking elevator. Brushing off her worries for a moment, Six quickly moved to keep pace. As the pair stepped in, the elevator shifted slightly before it began to lower. The movement was a little jarring at first, but eventually smoothed out to drift downward with a rhythmic clanking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mono had been staring almost absentmindedly at the gate, almost seeming to be calmed by the motion. He didn’t even seem to take notice when Six crept closer to him, reaching out to hold his hand. Hers small and cold while his was warm and inviting. There was no immediate danger, no struggle for survival to be had as they stood peacefully together. The bump on the back of Six’s head from her ungraceful return to earth back in the school was almost fully gone and with it all traces of her dizziness and unstable balance. There was no reason for her to hold onto her. She wasn’t going to collapse at a moment’s notice, or stumble over some unusual obstacle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So why did she decide to reach out? The reason had been lost to her but Six didn’t mind.</p>
<p>It simply felt right.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For those of you interested in the song! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1KrycMIyr_M Check out this link here!<br/>I also suggest watching the show! It's a little cheesy at times and it a bit uh...gratuitous... in some of the scenes but overall it's a sweet story with a spooky twist! I don't want to give away a lot about the story for it but please just be warned if you do watch it that the show is not what it seems at the surface. </p>
<p>Anyways! In other news the very first official chapter of Ouroboros and the Rat King is now live! Please feel free to go check it out! I know the first chapter is a little dry and may not make a ton of sense but the second chapter is already partially written and I have the feeling this story will become very in depth and honestly probably one of my favorites so far. I hope you enjoy it as much as I am loving writing it! </p>
<p>Now I know this is usually when I give a teaser for the next chapter, but unfortunately I have once again stayed up far too late in an attempt to get some work done and honestly I am simply too exhausted to try and set up a teaser. My apologies for that!<br/>I'm going to get some sleep and once I'm a lot more rested I'll add in the new teaser! Or maybe I'll just add another chapter. Honestly who knows at this point!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Hungry Hungry Hungry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Something pushes Six to save Mono from falling to his doom in the Signal Tower, but something new is now tugging at Six, and it's hungry</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well guess who's not dead yet! It's not me because I certainly felt like death for a little while there! Anyways I'm back and kicking! (Just not very hard)</p>
<p>I don't have any real big warnings to drop for this one other than that it's gonna be a kick in the feels.<br/>I know I've written a lot of sweet stuff for these chapters already so now it's time to stretch the old gut-punch muscles!<br/>Also I'm super sorry if this one feels rough. I had this big amazing concept all figured out but didn't get around to writing it out on paper or even making a cliffnotes version for myself so I just sorta had to sit down and let it out. I'll probably go back through and edit some small stuff but right now I am ready for death~<br/>Enjoy!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh!! Also! I have a lot to say about the static shadow Six but I’m not gonna dredge into it right now! So if any of y’all wanna hear my rambles feel free to ask! I have some theories and opinions that I’m sure I’ll cover in a chapter at some point but that point is not today!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mono looked down at the gaping pit below, his legs dangling uselessly with no footholds to allow him leverage. The only thing keeping him from plummeting to what he could only assume would be his death was the small hand gripping his wrist with firm determination. He forced himself to turn his head, tearing himself away from the questions of what could be below and instead focusing on his way up and out of this mess.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Six please hurry and pull me up!” His voice was a little more panicked than he had hoped to let on, trying not to notice just how long she was taking to bring him to safety. Any other time she had dragged him up with some small effort but something was different. Something was off. Mono tried again, hoping she would understand his concern. “Six please!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He couldn’t deny the moment of unease that crossed his mind as Six’s gaze seemed to drift, as if she was deep in thought. Her grip loosened ever so slightly on his wrist and there was no denying that Mono had a moment of doubt. He wanted to say something, snap her out of whatever she was considering but before he could open his mouth, he saw it. The odd little static shadow of Six that had helped lead him away from the train crash. The same silhouette that had playfully walked along the rails, encouraging him to keep moving forward. The static hid most of her features, but Mono knew it was Six, or better yet at least a part of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mono watched with bated breath as the mirror image reached out towards his friend, her hand making a moment of connection before fading away. It wasn’t a moment later than Six seemed to snap back to reality, hoisting Mono upwards with all of her strength like many a time before. She didn’t say a word but kept her hold on his wrist even after both of his feet had connected with solid ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Together they walked through the exit, feeling the tingle of the tower releasing them for what they hoped to be the last time. Neither looked back, nor did they break away until the duo plummeted to the floor in a disgraceful heap. One of the old houses within the city must have had a tv on still, Mono thought to himself as he stood up to brush himself off. Six followed suite for a moment before she seemed to go stone still.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm? Six are you okay?” Mono’s question was soft, uneasy as he glanced over to his companion. Six’s mouth had been turned downwards in a frown or perhaps even a grimace when Mono heard it. Her arms wrapping around her stomach as it gurgled loudly. She was hungry. Mono figured that would make some sense, considering he had no idea how long she had been trapped in the signal tower, let alone the last time they had both eaten.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a firm nod, Mono held out his hand. “Let’s go see if we can find something to eat!” They needed to make a plan, figure out where to go from here, but it was unlikely that anything would be done until the problem at had was solved. “Food then some shelter.” Mono didn’t know or mind if Six was listening or not. The words were mostly to keep his mind busy on other things either way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thankfully the house they found themselves in appeared to be absent of residents so the duo were free to roam as they saw fit. Mono had pushed open a few doors that held no help behind them, while Six appeared to have almost a supernatural sense of direction and made her way immediately to the kitchen. To their dismay however it was just as abandoned as the rest of the house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mono made his way up onto the counters, picking through each cupboard in hopes to find anything, while Six dug through the fridge. The irritated noises she made told Mono that she was having about as much luck as he was. With a defeated sigh Mono dropped down to the floor, his mind racing between the drive for the task at hand, and the nagging feeling in the back of his mind. What was going on in Six’s mind while he was holding him, dangling at her mercy. Why did the static shadow of her he had seen before suddenly show up? He pondered the questions for some time until the sound from Six’s starving body rang loudly again. Mono glanced over at her and much to his surprise and concern she was doubled over, holding herself tightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His footsteps were too loud in the now silent room as he approached her, arm outstretch to see if he could provide any comfort. “Don’t worry Six. We’ll find something soon!” Six raised her head slightly in what Mono thought was acknowledgement. The moment his hand connected to her shoulder however provided a much different answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A raspy growl escaped Six as she pounced, knocking Mono to the floor with a yelp. She wasted no time batting his arms out of their defensive position and sinking her teeth into his shoulder. For a child her size she was frighteningly strong. Mono may have been bigger and stronger than her but even he was struggling to remove her. Mono finally got his arms between them and pushed as hard as he dared, all the while calling out to Six in desperation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Six was lost to anything outside of the pain edging her on, jaw clamping down harder as canines finally broke skin. She couldn’t hear the cry of pain or the begging from below her, only the blood rushing through her body. The drive. The urge. The need. The churning of her stomach became more aggressive until something seemed to call out to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a sound unlike she had ever heard before. Six stopped dead in her tracks, listening hard to try and find what it was. Not having heard it a second time and growing impatient, Six moved to finish the job, to end her prey’s suffering and enjoy the meal she had caught when she saw her. Six’s eyes met with her own, as if she had stared into a mirror. They were identical in every way but one. The expression this mirror image wore was one that Six hadn’t felt in a very long time. Remorse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This other Six stared at her, unmoving with true regret in her eyes. The look of someone who had done the unspeakable, something she wasn’t able to take back. A guilt she was forced to carry for life. She felt so different from Six, and for a moment she wondered if perhaps she was real. Six opened her mouth to demand answers from this imposter, but as she did so Mono shoved her off of himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Six tumbled backwards onto the floor, confused as she seemed to snap back to reality. The mysterious girl was gone and all that was left was Six and a very uneasy looking Mono. Six wondered what could be wrong when she noticed the distinct teeth marks on his skin as he pulled himself away from her. Fear. She knew that look better than anyone. He was afraid and judging by the metallic taste in Six’s mouth it was with good reason.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> There was an uncomfortable silence between them that seemed to go on forever. Six simply put her head down, ashamed of what she had almost done to her only friend. It wasn’t until Mono broke the silence that she dared look him in the eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s get out of here.” It was such a simple statement, but it held so much behind it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest of the night was quiet, neither daring to say more than a word as they moved through the alleys. Six was quick to notice Mono’s change. Noticing him looking over his shoulder at her more often, watching her intently when he thought she wasn’t paying attention. Even going so far as to eat in silence when they finally found some food. Six couldn’t help but feel horrible over the whole thing. She struggled to remember what exactly happened but for the life of her she just couldn’t seem to. The more she tried, the more upset she got. Eventually it was eating her alive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The duo took shelter for the remains of the night, Mono opting to sleep separated from Six for the time being, not that she blamed him. She lay down alone, listening patiently until she was certain he was asleep. Six sat up, looking to Mono’s sleeping form, as she mulled over the thought that had crossed her mind earlier. She couldn’t remember attacking Mono, or even why she had done it to begin with. All she could remember was feeling so hungry that it was almost like her brain was full of tv static.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As if on queue her stomach gurgled slightly, already hungry again. Panic swarmed her mind and that was all it took to make up her mind. As silently as she could, Six gathered just a small portion of the remaining food they had found, making sure to leave plenty behind for Mono. Footsteps almost silent as she moved, Six disappeared into the cold night air. She didn’t have a plan, but she knew it was the only way to keep him safe from herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>===</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mono woke early that morning, the cold air chilling him to the bone. He didn’t want to move, but he knew he had to face the day. Face what had happened with Six. The memory was so vivid in his mind as she had attacked him all while ignoring his pleas to her. He was certain there was no stopping her when he saw it again. The static shadow that had reached out once before to Six, bringing her back from whatever trance she had gone into. She had once again reached out, beckoned Six back to herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knew deep down it was his fault. He had let her be taken by the thin man and something about her had changed ever since. Mono didn’t blame Six for any of it, not even her biting him like a chunk of raw meat. It was just such a shock at the time and seeing how much regret Six had shown had sapped any words from him. Mono had instead made sure to watch over her more closely, to ensure she was truly okay again. Even going so far as to give her a larger portion of food that night and plenty of space to not feel pressured by him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A sigh escaped Mono as he finally decided that the air needed to be cleared. He pushed himself up and turned his head to where Six had been sleeping, offering her a small good morning while rubbing his eyes. He wasn’t really anticipating a response but it was still disheartening to not be given one. What he was met with as he opened his eyes though was not at all what he had expected, nor wanted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There standing over the spot that Six had slept was the static shadow once again. She seemed to be fading away quickly and had only a moment to raise her hand in a slow wave goodbye. By the time Mono blinked she was gone, no trace left behind. Disbelief gave way to sorrow and grief as Mono was left to mourn alone. He had been left behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He lost track of the time he had wandered alone through the remains of the city, but he was all too aware of the pain in his heart. The tears had dried some time ago, but the stinging clung to his cheeks. Sadness had turned to bitter resentment. He was left behind. He had been abandoned. Left to wander the streets in what felt like an aimless journey. That is until he found himself someplace all too familiar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had called to him. It wanted him. It needed him just as he needed someone, something to give him a reason.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was ready to embrace the signal.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>On another note before I go to bed for the night, I'll be putting up the next chapter of Ouroboros and the Rat King soon! The story is about to start taking off with this next chapter so I hope you all enjoy! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now! Onto the part I know makes me at the very least excited!<br/>Preview of the next chapter!! </p>
<p>The Little Things Pt. 1:<br/>Mono couldn't help but notice the little things about her. She was so cold, unenthusiastic and distrusting. Everything about her simply screamed survivor. but there was just something about the way she smiled.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>